youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Pinocchioladdin (Jiminy Cricket Style)
Jiminy Cricket's movie-spoof of "Aladdin". It appeared on YouTube. March 23 2014. ''Cast: *Aladdin - Pinocchio'' *''Princess Jasmine - Alice (Alice in Wonderland)'' *''Genie - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio)'' *''Jafar - Commander Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire)'' *''Iago - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros)'' *''Abu - Dumbo'' *''The Magic Carpet - Widowmaker (with Pecos Bill as an extra) (Melody Time: Pecos Bill)'' *''The Sultan - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''Rajah - The Reluctant Dragon'' *''The Cave of Wonders - itself'' *''Razoul - The Coachman (Pinocchio)'' *''Razoul's Guards - Honest John and Gideon (Pinocchio)'' *''The Peddler - Professor Owl (Disney cartoons)'' *''Gazzem the Thief - Stromboli (Pinocchio)'' *''The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan), Penny (The Rescuers) and Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company)'' *''Women at the Window - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)'' *''Necklace Man and Woman - Grumpy and Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs)'' *''Fat Ugly Lady - Old Hag (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs)'' *''The Two Hungry Children - Peter (Make Mine Music: Peter and the Wolf) and Lilo (Lilo & Stitch)'' *''Prince Achmed - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet)'' *''The Two Man Watching Prince Achmed - Basil and Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Omar; the Melon Seller - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)'' *''Pot Seller - Moe Szyslak (The Simpsons)'' *''Nut Seller - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons)'' *''Necklace Seller - Barney Gumble (The Simpsons)'' *''Fish Seller - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons)'' *''Fire Eater - Humphrey the Bear (Disney)'' *''Boy wanting an apple - Michael (Peter Pan)'' *''Farouk; the Apple Seller - The Ringmaster (Dumbo)'' *''Old Man Jafar - Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Chance (Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey) *''Rabbit Genie - Hocus Pocus (Frosty the Snowman)'' *''Dragon Genie - Bowser (Super Mario Bros)'' *''William F. Buckley Genie - Alex Trebek'' *''Rapunzel ("Tangled") as Stewardess Genie'' *''Lambert's mother ("Lambert the Sheepish Lion") as Sheep Genie'' *''French Delegate ("The Rescuers") as French Genie'' *''Game Show Host Genie - Bob Barker'' *''Camel Abu - Camel (Sahara Hare)'' *''Horse Abu - Maximus (Tangled)'' *''Duck Abu - Doofus Drake (DuckTales)'' *''Ostrich Abu - Hortense (Donald's Ostrich)'' *''Turtle Abu - Toby (The Tortoise and the Hare)'' *''Car Abu - Susie the Little Blue Coupe'' *''Elephant Abu - Elliott the Dragon (Pete's Dragon)'' *''Old Man Genie - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs)'' *''Little Boy Genie - Flying Gauchito (The Three Caballeros)'' *''Fat Man Genie - Ben Franklin (Ben and Me)'' *''Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Tom Tucker (Family Guy)'' *''Exotic-Type Mammal - Donkey Kong'' *''Leopard Genie - Oliver (Oliver & Company)'' *''Goat Genie - Orville (The Rescuers)'' *''Harem Genie - Shanti (The Jungle Book)'' *''95 White Persian Monkeys - Apes (Peter Pan)'' *''Llamas - Moose (Morris the Midget Moose)'' *''Bears and Lions - Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) and Outlanders (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride)'' *''Brass Bands - Marching Band (Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom)'' *''40 Fakirs - Dodo (Alice in Wonderland)'' *''Cooks and Bakers - Buford (The Princess and the Frog) and Wendell (Cinnamon Toast Crunch)'' *''Birds that 'warble on key' - Bird Students (Adventures in Music)'' *''Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Baloo (The Jungle Book)'' *''Super-Spy Genie - Peter Griffin (Family Guy)'' *''Teacher Genie - Ludwig Von Drake (The Wonderful World of Color)'' *''Table Lamp Genie - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster)'' *''Bee Genie - Amos Mouse (Ben and Me)'' *''Bird in the Sky - Birdy Birdbrain (Adventures in Music)'' *''Pyramid Builder - Fagin (Oliver & Company)'' *''Submarine Genie - Little Toot (Melody Time)'' *''Genie's One Man Band - Bert (Mary Poppins)'' *''One of Flamingos - Jacquimo (Thumbelina)'' *''Gigantic Genie - Hopper (A Bug's Life)'' *''Rajah as Cub - Mushu (Mulan)'' *''Snake Jafar - Monstro the Whale (Pinocchio)'' *''Cheerleader Genie - Cheerleaders (Schoolhouse Rock)'' *''Genie Jafar - Marshmallow (Frozen)'' ''Scenes: #"Pinocchioladdin" - Part 1 - "Arabian Knights"/A Dark Night (Remake)'' #''"Pinocchioladdin" - Part 2 - Pinocchio on the Run/"One Jump Ahead"'' #''"Pinocchioladdin" - Part 3 - Pinocchio Fights With Jim Hawkins/"One Jump Ahead" (Reprise)'' #''"Pinocchioladdin" - Part 4 - Alice's Dream'' #''"Pinocchioladdin" - Part 5 - Commander Rourke and Kronk's Conversation/Alice Runs Aways'' #''"Pinocchioladdin" - Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Commander Rourke's Evil Plan'' #''"Pinocchioladdin" - Part 7 - Pinocchio Arrested (Part 1)'' #''"Pinocchioladdin" - Part 8 - Pinocchio Arrested (Part 2)'' #''"Pinocchioladdin" - Part 9 - Pinocchio Escapes With a Poacher'' #''"Pinocchioladdin" - Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders'' #''"Pinocchioladdin" - Part 11 - A Narrow Escape'' #''"Pinocchioladdin" - Part 12 - The Amazing All Powerful Jiminy Cricket/"Friend Like Me"'' #''"Pinocchioladdin" - Part 13 - Kronk Upbraids Commander Rourke'' #''"Pinocchioladdin" - Part 14 - Pinocchio's First Wish'' #''"Pinocchioladdin" - Part 15 - Commander Rourke Makes His Move/"Prince Pinoke"'' #''"Pinocchioladdin" - Part 16 - Kronk Rides on Widowmaker'' #''"Pinocchioladdin" - Part 17 - Pinocchio Argues With Jiminy Cricket/Pinocchio Goes to Alice'' #''"Pinocchioladdin" - Part 18 - Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World"'' #''"Pinocchioladdin" - Part 19 - Pinocchio Almost Spills the Beans/Pinocchio and Alice's Kiss'' #''"Pinocchioladdin" - Part 20 - Pinocchio Gets Ambushed/Jiminy Cricket Saves Pinocchio's Life'' #''"Pinocchioladdin" - Part 21 - Commander Rourke Gets Exposed'' #''"Pinocchioladdin" - Part 22 - Pinocchio's Depression/Panchito Steals the Lamp'' #''"Pinocchioladdin" - Part 23 - Kronk's Announcement/Jiminy Cricket's New Master is Commander Rourke'' #''"Pinocchioladdin" - Part 24 - Commander Rourke's Dark Wishes/"Prince Pinoke" (Reprise)'' #''"Pinocchioladdin" - Part 25 - The Ends of the Earth'' #''"Pinocchioladdin" - Part 26 - Commander Rourke Takes Over Agrabah'' #''"Pinocchioladdin" - Part 27 - Pinocchio vs. Commander Rourke'' #''"Pinocchioladdin" - Part 28 - Happy Ending in Agrabah'' #''"Pinocchioladdin" - Part 29 - Ending Credits'' Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel Category:Jiminy Cricket Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Movies-spoof